


Favorite Everything

by inamorta



Series: Heart Strings [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, the science of loving frank iero, totally mushy gushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorta/pseuds/inamorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons that they should have never worked out as a couple, Gerard knew that. He knew it from the moment he met Frank, the moment he had his breath escape his mouth in a quite exhale of awe. Frank wasn't what Gerard had been looking for at all, he wasn't what Gerard needed at all. In the end though, it didn't really matter. Frank had this way of being everything. So even though Gerard, without a doubt, would be better without Frank in his life. He would rather keep him in it. Frank is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Everything

They had a shitty apartment with a shitty refrigerator that kept beer about five degrees above room temperature. It was a disgusting tan color and was scratched beyond all belief. It was a hideous fridge, pitiful even, but the fridge was Frank. Or well, it was what kept Frank vertical, when Gerard had kept poking him with a spatula until he was giggling so hard he could barely breathe. He had tried cowering away and just ended up backed against the sad little refrigerator, fending off Gerard's attack with flailing hands. When Gerard finally stopped, Frank still couldn't stop laughing. His lips were curved into a smile that looked like it had never left his face. (Sometimes Gerard still doesn't believe it ever does. Even though he had seen Frank cry, time and time again.) His dark hair was a contrast to the light color of the fridge and framed his face nicely, but looked almost childlike when paired with the utter glee in his eyes. So what, the fridge was ugly, but Gerard only ever saw Frank up against it. Sometimes if Frank wasn't home, be at a gig or at a bar when Gerard wanted to stay in, Gerard would grab a beer and lean against the counter, picturing a giggling Frank against the scraped surface, even able to hear his cries of surrender to the spatula.

The couch was going to fall apart soon, it basically already was. There were rips and tears and the green fabric was worn thin in places. The throw pillows had been tossed in the garbage a long time ago, torn apart from all the abuse of pillow fights over who got control of the remote. The cushions could barely support any weight, you would sink to the middle of the Earth everytime you sat down. The couch was Frank though. Gerard had come home late a few times, almost everytime Frank would have fallen asleep on the couch. Gerard argued that Frank would end up sleeping on the couch every night if he didn't have Gerard to drag him to bed when his eyelids started to droop. But on the nights Gerard came to Frank asleep on the couch he didn't have the heart to wake him. His face was calm, it was unusual, it was beautiful. Frank was expressive in every aspect about him and his face showed every emotion that passed through his mind. A calm sleeping Frank was a novelty. Gerard would perch on the ratty armrest and watch Frank's chest move as he breathed before he got up and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Frank never remembered to get it himself, but Gerard liked to drape it over him, liked to take care of him even if he was worn out from a long day. So sometimes in the middle of the day they would sit together on the couch, and Frank would be reading. His eyes would dart back and forth as he scanned the words and got lost in another world. But Gerard would just watch him, and try and picture the calm behind the bright eyes.

The matress in their bedroom was nice. They had gone to the matress store together and laid on every single display until they settled on one. It was strong but fluffy, capable of holding their weight up, while still staying comfortably soft. Frank was strong headed, with the softest skin. They would lay in bed, smoking after a lazy fuck and watching the gray smoke tendrils disappear upon reaching the ceiling. They got into a lot of deep talks laying side by side on that matress. Talks where Frank would be angry and almost shouting. Talks where Frank would be heaving sobs with tears dripping down the side of his face, sinking into the pillow case. There was an unspoken rule though. The matress was their safe place. They could fight and cry until their voices were hoarse and their eyes ran dry, but they couldn't move away. They were side by side through it all. Nights when Frank went out of town and Gerard was sleeping alone, he would look over to Frank's empty spot and be okay, Frank lingered there always. 

See, it was a good thing Gerard had decided that the short punk kid was cute, way back when. He couldn't imagine what life would be like if he had simply written him off as not his type and kept it that way. (He originally had thought so, but he was glad he had been swayed). Gerard was glad that he had drunk a few too many beers and kissed him on the same night he first saw him. He was ecstatic that Frank had been overeager and tried to undress Gerard in the middle of the sweaty club. He had no idea the impact it would have later, but he had a sense of it. It was deep down in his bones. He had no clue what he what feeling when Frank stood a little too close to him in the midst of a not so big crowd. When they first got togther, Gerard had thought it was a good thing he hadn't pushed the feeling away like he did so many other things. One day it dawned on him though.

Gerard never would have been able to get away from that bone deep emotion. Even if Frank wasn't a driving force, almost throwing himself at everything he wanted (Gerard included, Gerard precisely). It had been the anticipation of love, coursing through his veins. It was coating the inside of his skin for all the warm memories and sharp fights that came with being in love with someone as wild and passionate as Frank. When something as bright and hopeful as true love hits you, overwhelms you, you can't push it away. Quite the contrary, it invades everything. 

* * *

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to travel all the way to Florida for one little bar show." Gerard sighed. He picked at the last bits of wilted lettuce in the bottom of his chinese take-out box before setting it down on the carpet next to him. They had been going over this since Frank had gotten the call from Hambone earlier in the day, telling him about the gig.   
Gerard could tell Frank had rolled his eyes, even with his back against the bottom of the couch as he watched tv. Frank's hand reached down and smoothed over Gerard's hair, "I would only be gone for two or three days, Gee. You know how much I like to be on stage." Yeah, Gerard knew. That's why he hated to argue this, it made him feel so selfish. He wanted Frank home as much as possible, and Frank wanted to be playing any chance he got. 

Being with Frank was a struggle, even with everything he loved about the man. Frank was constantly away, and Gerard was a bit needy. They had a total of four things in common; music, comic books, horror movies, and each other. Their clashing personalities had sparked some of the most freezing cold fights and barbed wire insults that Cupid had ever seen between lovers. In the aftermath of a fight, Gerard would often fantasize about how much simpler everything would be if he left. But then Frank gets a wounded puppy look on his face, or a soft "Gee, let's lay in bed if we're gonna fight" comes out and Gerard knows he wouldn't be able to give this up. He would deal with a hundred nights of pouting into greasy white cartons for Frank.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbles in return, tilting his head back against the scratchy couch cushion. "I'm just gonna miss having my perfect boyfriend around." His lips fight to smile at his cheesy line but he keeps them tampered down, mostly. Frank always makes fun of him when he acts like a sap, even though Frank is guilty of doing the exact same thing. This time though Frank just makes an unhappy face and pokes at Gerard's head. 

"Oh don't even say that. That's such bullshit." And yeah, that's not the response Gerard had expected. "I know I'm not a perfect boyfriend," he continues, "don't even think that I haven't heard you on the phone with Mikey talking about me." Gerard cringes a bit, hoping he hadn't been overheard having a bitter conversation the day after one of their fights. "You can miss me all you want, but don't go saying you think I'm perfect when I know full well that you didn't want me in the first place."

At first, Gerard is shocked into silence. There's so much in that statement he needs to respond to he can't wrap his head around it. Frank just sits and picks at a loose thread on the couch cushion. Gerard's mind finally settles and he gets up off the floor to sit by Frank on the saggy couch. "Hey, so you called me on my bullshit. Sometimes I need that." Frank looks up, his eyebrow arched in a way that says 'Gerard Way you better rethink what you're saying' and so Gerard quickly backtracks. 

"I mean, you're right. You're not perfect, not at all. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, doesn't mean I won't miss you." Frank's looking back down at the couch cushion so Gerard just forges on. "I did want you at first. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. It was insane because I knew you weren't my type, not even close." He pauses to smile, remembering the rush of feelings he felt on the night he met Frank.

Frank doesn't seem to be liking the way this conversation is going. His mouth is turned down, almost into a pout. "But none of that ever mattered. I think we're.." He gestured out to the air, searching for a word, Frank just sat quietly. "Well, we're soul mates Frankie." He sighs out, finally settling on it. He didn't want to say it, it sounded so cliché.

"Gerard, soul mates are supposed to be made for each other. Where have you been? We fight like dogs." If Gerard didn't fix this, he knew it would turn into another fight.

"That's not what soul mates means though," he pushes his hair back and sits up straighter, Frank can tell Gerard is about to go off on a tangent. "It means that we fit together even in chaos. I love you, everything about you, everything you are." His smile breaks into a grin. "Do you get what I'm trying to say?" 

Frank smiles softly and leans over to kiss Gerard's cheek. "I love you too, but that doesn't make us soul mates." The statement is quickly followed by a groan from Gerard. 

"Frank, it's more than me just being in love with you. It's my soul being in love with everything about yours. Even the parts that really piss me off sometimes." He shifts closer on the couch and grabs Frank's hand. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met and my favorite person to be around. Of course I hate it when you have to leave" 

Frank smiles and rubs the back of Gerard's hand with his thumb. "So, you never think about the guy from your live model sketching class that you were supposed to be seeing that night we met?" 

Gerard let's out a small breathy laugh and pulls Frank against his side. "No, never. He was nothing compared to you." 

Frank turns his head and mumbles against Gerard's chest, "What am I?" He knows he should let it drop, just kiss Gerard so they could go on with having a good night. He just couldn't help himself from fishing for compliments. 

"You're my life. I never knew you would be but you are." You can count on Gerard to make this into a philosophical conversation. "I think I was wrong about everything before I met you. I never knew that my favorite eye color was your eye color. Or that my favorite smile was your smile. I could have never known that I really like short guys." That one earns him an elbow to the ribs but he just smiles and goes on.

"You see, everything about you has formed and fitted my brain. You've changed all of me, for the better of course." Frank smiles and moves to straddle Gerard's lap, starting a deep kiss. They stay like that for a while, until Frank pulls away, smile still on his face.

"It's a good thing I never plan on breaking up with you. You'd never be able to replace me." He follows the remark with a giggle, Gerard's favorite giggle. 

"Yeah, but I'd have to replace everything else," Gerard shrugs, glancing around the small apartment. Frank tilts his head curiously and Gerard explains. "You haven't just fitted yourself to my brain. You've fit a part of yourself in every aspect of this place, I think that's what makes it home." 

Frank grins and looks over his shoulder, taking in the dingy room. He couldn't see what Gerard could. Nobody besides Gerard would ever be able to, he had a unique mind, but Frank liked to pretend he could understand. "Well then, it's a good thing you have all the reminders for when I'll be gone in Florida, right?" 

Gerard laughed and nodded, pulling Frank into a short kiss. "It's all just memory though, nothing like having you actually here." 

Frank nuzzled into Gerard's neck, his breath puffing out warm against Gerard's pale skin. "How about I give you something more to remember me by?" And his voice was Gerard's favorite, it was low and devious and Gerard knew they would end the night side by side on their special mattress, watching their cigarette smoke dissipate together. 

"Yeah, sounds good." Gerard responds, head already tilting back. "Just promise me something." Frank hums an approval. "I don't ever want to have to use the words soul mates again." He feels a laugh against his throat and files it away so he can remember the feeling the next time he's alone on this ratty old couch. 


End file.
